


Оглянуться вперед

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Их расставание не было болезненным. Это было взвешенное решение двух взрослых людей, которые понимают, что им не по пути. Но даже несмотря на это, теплых воспоминаний о проведенных вместе годах было достаточно для того, чтобы Инсон испытывал легкую грусть"





	Оглянуться вперед

Телефонный звонок раздается, когда Инсон уже почти собирается выходить из квартиры. Он прыгает на одной ноге к столу, пытаясь одновременно натянуть кроссовок, и не глядя поднимает трубку.

— Да.

— Хэй. Привет.

Инсон едва не теряет равновесие, но вовремя хватается за край стола. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы прочистить горло и придти в себя.

— Привет.

Не то, чтобы они с Джухо избегали друг друга после того, как расстались полгода назад, скорее, это можно было назвать вежливым нейтралитетом. В конце концов, у них все еще оставались общие друзья, которым, вероятно, было не менее неловко, чем им. Но на памяти Инсона это первый раз, когда кто-то из них позвонил другому сам.

— Ммм... Как дела?

Инсон закатывает глаза: это так нетипично для Джухо — начинать разговор издалека. Но в то же время это... мило. За те три года, что они были вместе, Инсону не так часто доводилось видеть Джухо столь неуверенным. Разве что когда того заставали врасплох. Когда Инсон предложил ему встречаться, например. Или когда стоял на пороге его квартиры, не решаясь окончательно закрыть за собой дверь.

— Как обычно, ничего нового. Собираюсь на встречу с заказчиком. Ты как?

— Снова опаздываешь?

Инсон слышит в чужом голосе улыбку и прекращает свою беготню по комнате, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Зачем Джухо понадобилось ему звонить, да еще спустя полгода, когда его жизнь уже вошла в нормальную колею?

— У тебя что-то случилось? — вместо ответа спрашивает он. В трубке слышится не то согласное, не то задумчивое мычание.

— Ничего серьезного, просто хотел тебя кое о чем попросить.

Инсон удивленно приподнимает брови.

— И о чем же?

— Ты не мог бы после встречи заехать в больницу и привезти мне кое-что?

— В больницу? — с первым удивлением он справляется быстро и с грохотом захлопывает входную дверь. — Ты, идиот! Ты просишь приехать в больницу и говоришь, что это ничего серьезного?!

— Я не собираюсь умирать, это обычный аппендицит. К тому же, мне всё уже благополучно вырезали. Но сам понимаешь, собраться я толком не успел, так что...

Инсон раздраженно выдыхает и, бросив взгляд на часы, сбегает по лестнице.

— Договорились. Говори, что нужно привезти.

***  
Их расставание не было болезненным. Это было взвешенное решение двух взрослых людей, которые понимают, что им не по пути. Но даже несмотря на это, теплых воспоминаний о проведенных вместе годах было достаточно для того, чтобы Инсон испытывал легкую грусть, поднимаясь к больничной палате. На стук никто не отвечает, и он с облегчением думает, что если Джухо спит, можно будет просто оставить вещи на тумбочке и спокойно уйти. Но стоит приоткрыть дверь, как Инсон понимает, что его ожиданиям не суждено сбыться. Увидев его, Джухо снимает с головы наушники и криво улыбается.

— Привет.

Просто "привет". Просто их первая встреча за полгода без посторонних людей вокруг. Инсон вздыхает и подходит к кровати, чтобы положить на нее пакет.

— Ваш заказ, — он пытается шутить, хотя знает, что получается глупо. Однако Джухо фыркает и благодарно кивает.

— И сколько я за него должен?

— Не говори ерунды. В конце концов, мы все же не чужие люди.

И только произнеся это вслух, Инсон понимает, что это действительно так. Даже неловкость исчезает настолько, что он поддается порыву и озвучивает интересующий его вопрос.

— Но всё же, почему ты позвонил именно мне? Почему не попросил Роуна? Или Тэяна?

— У одного съемка, а у другого вечерняя смена.

— Ах да. Точно.

На секунду, буквально на секунду Инсон чувствует укол разочарования от того, что не он был первым, кому позвонил Джухо. Скорее всего, тот набрал сначала Тэяна, разбудив эту парочку, потом долго выслушивал извинения и обещания навестить в другой день, потом отговаривал Роуна, готового сорваться с места и мчаться спасать друга, и только потом позвонил ему. Нет, это правильно, и в подобной ситуации Инсон тоже позвонил бы своему бывшему в последнюю очередь. Но всё равно почему-то немного обидно.

— Инсон? Я не хотел больше тебя ни о чем просить, но раз уж ты всё равно пришел... — Джухо кивает на лежащие на стуле джинсы. — Там в кармане ключи от квартиры. Если у тебя будет время... Не можешь заехать? Если нет, просто передай ключи кому-нибудь из парней, они на днях все равно обещали заскочить.

Инсон достает ключи и хмыкает.

— Дай угадаю. Блокнот с текстами?

— Да. Ты знаешь, где он лежит, — Джухо кивает, и Инсон может поклясться, что тот смущен. Он вздыхает и убирает ключи в сумку.

— Ничего не обещаю, но постараюсь.

Джухо кажется вполне удовлетворенным таким ответом.

***  
Инсон правда всерьез раздумывает над тем, чтобы просто заскочить к Тэяну на работу и переложить всю ответственность на них с Роуном, но почему-то этого не делает, о чем и жалеет уже на следующее утро. Потому что он думал, что проблема только в наличии свободного времени, но это не так. Проблема в том, чтобы вернуться туда, где прожил с любимым человеком почти два года. Инсон всем сердцем ненавидит свою сентиментальность, когда переступает порог уже чужой квартиры.

Тут всё именно так, как он помнил: и разложенный диван, который складывается только к приходу гостей, и заваленный письменный стол, и висящие на спинке стула спортивные штаны. Инсон открывает окно, чтобы немного проветрить, и по привычке проходит на кухню проинспектировать холодильник на предмет испортившихся за два дня продуктов. Он уже почти забывает, зачем приходил, когда его взгляд падает на прилепленный магнитом к дверце листок с напоминаниями. Инсон возвращается в комнату и подходит к столу. Рыться в чужих вещах не очень красиво, но, в конце концов, Джухо сам его попросил, так что... Он открывает верхний ящик. Блокнот действительно лежит там, где Инсон и ожидал его увидеть: сверху, на стопке всяких журналов, тетрадей и листов. Он достает его и уже почти собирается закрыть ящик, но не успевает. У самой стенки, лицевой стороной вниз, лежит фотография. Это может быть чей угодно снимок: родителей, друзей или просто самого Джухо, но Инсон чувствует, что это не так. Потом он будет проклинать себя за любопытство, но сейчас он протягивает руку и достает фото. Он даже помнит, где и как оно было сделано. Дома у Роуна, когда они отмечали его контракт с одним из журналов три года назад. Они с Джухо тогда только начали встречаться, еще даже не съехались, и теперь Инсону интересно, всегда ли тот смотрел на него таким взглядом, когда он этого не видел. Потому что в тот момент, когда их сфотографировали, он о чем-то разговаривал с Хвиёном, он прекрасно это помнит, и фото вышло очень естественным: и улыбка самого Инсона, и обращенный на него взгляд Джухо. Инсон кладет фотографию на место и решительно задвигает ящик. Несмотря на то, что всё осталось в прошлом, несмотря на свои новые отношения, он, оказывается, скучает по Джухо — самую малость. Как по другу.

Инсон убирает блокнот в сумку, закрывает окно и выходит из квартиры. Он раздумывает несколько секунд, а потом тянется за телефоном и набирает номер.

— Привет. Слушай, не заедешь за мной после работы в больницу? Нет-нет, ничего не случилось, — Инсон смеется, слыша панику в голосе на том конце провода, — просто пойду навестить друга. Давай сходим потом куда-нибудь поужинать. Кажется, в этот раз твоя очередь выбирать место? Договорились. До вечера.

Он кладет трубку и смотрит на часы на экране мобильника: оказывается, у него еще куча времени. Инсон хмыкает, вспоминая, почему когда-то согласился переехать к Джухо, а не стал настаивать на своей квартире: отсюда до его работы намного ближе.   
И идя некогда привычной дорогой на остановку, он улыбается. Это странно, но впервые за полгода он чувствует, что смог поставить в этих отношениях точку.  
Мобильник мигает новым сообщением. "Мы идем в Gaehwaok. Заеду в 19:00 \\*^o^*/"

И, возможно, этому самое время.


End file.
